Chaos Yuuki
Chaos Yuuki/Narumi is the daughter of Sho Yuuki and Hana Narumi . She loves both of her parents very much but cannot understand why they can't live together as a family but she understands they both love her and for now that's enough. Her Family "You just one big ball of Chaos aren't you?" Sho naming his daughter after going though a great deal of trouble to get her mother to hospital on the day she born. Sho Yuuki: Sho was never expecting he would ever get Hana Narumi impregnated but that did not stop him from helping Hana go though the process. On the day Chaos would be born it was really Chaotic as Sho had to go though traveling problems, a kidnapping and taking on a few kaijins just to get Hana to the hospital and then came her birth. Due to the day he had cause of her the only name Sho thought suited the baby was Chaos. Since her birth Sho completely vanished out of Hana Narumi's life and thus had to raised Chaos alone but they managed, Sho keeps an eye out for his daughter everyday and is always close on his daughter's birthday but still stays out of her sight, Also everytime a boy shows interest in Chaos they find themselves overwhelmed with a "Killer Intent" thus proving Sho is still not ready for Chaos to date others. Sonic Sentai: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger In this story, Chaos lives with her mother, her uncle Takeshi, and his wife Luna. Here, she is referred to by the nickname C-chan (in order to avoid confusion with the main villain of the series that shares her name) understands her father is missing, and is one of the few people Takeshi knows besides his wife who know of him being KyoryuBlue. In this time, she knew her dad pretty well, but he went missing sometime before the Deboss appeared. During an attack by the Zorima, she was injured, and KyoryuBlue came to her rescue. However, Hana, blaming him for harming her, forced him aside and got C-chan out of there with the help of Luna. Sometime later, C-chan was among the kids at a museum where Sonic helped them build a rudimentary dinosaur statue, to which her mom, uncle, and aunt witnessed, too. Sadly, it was soon crushed by the attacking Debo Peshango. She then helped rebuild and paint the statue at a later day with Sonic. However, Peshango quickly returned to cause terror, and while C-chan was about to run away, she soon got back to protect the statue. When it seemed she'd be squashed by Peshango as Sonic protected her, Takeshi came and protected her with the statue, not caring about that and caring more for his family. It was here that Chaos, alongside Luna, Sonia, and Manic discovered that Takeshi was KyoryuBlue, Akiza was KyoryuPink, and Sonic was KyoryuRed. Relationships Takeshi Narumi : Being her uncle, Takeshi was the closet thing Chaos could remember to having a father figure. However, with him on advntures, it left her feeling alone at times. He was able to visit to comfort her at times, which she really enjoyed, and it was he who suggested the C-chan nickname. It was okay, and she even found him a funny kind of guy, always trying to stay upbeat no matter what. When she left, he was the first to go out to try to find her and bring her back. She didn't like his interference, but she eventually relented and returned home with him. And since then, Takeshi visited her several times afterwards to make sure she was okay, and was always there to cheer her up. Luna Hashimoto: Hana Narumi : She is obviously Chaos' mother, but they didn't always have a steady relationship. She loved her mother, no doubt, but she somehow always knew she had a father, and figured Hana would be able to tell her where he was. However, Hana seemed to understand that Sho wasn't ready to be with her in person, so she kept making promises that they'd find her someday. However, Chaos soon grew restless of this, and grew angry at her mom and looked for her father herslf. She did evetually return, but she was still annoyed at her mom for hiding the truth. She soon got over this and grew to love her mom again and moved on, somehow knowing that her father truly loved her. Sho Yuuki : Sho is Chaos's father and the one who had named her, But he made the choice to not be in her life and chose to stay away from her and watch over her from a distance, Even though Chaos never sees him he is always around. Ultimately Chaos does find him herself with his other family because of that Sho had to tell her his first lie in order to make sure she stays away from him so she can have a safe life. Kaede: Alice Fujii : Chaos' grandmother, Alice only encountered her when the woman was searching for Sho Yuuki, her son and Chaos' father. While Alice despised Hana for having been in contact with her son, she figured she could get to him through her granddaughter, Chaos. So, Alice began to teach Chaos the arts of killing as a means of self-defense/survival, but told Chaos to not tell her father anything she learned until the time was right. Trivia *In the forum she debuted in, she grew up to fall in love with a hybrid by the name of Order. **This was created as a pun on the phrase "Order and Chaos" *In the Kyoryuger story she has her first story debut in, it is noted that she speaks words that are known to Jan of the Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. This is likely to allude to her father's training in Jyuken, and to hint at who his sensei may be. **Whether or not KKD will or will not create a Sonic Sentai for Gekiranger is currently unknown, but it may possibly reveal Chaos' father during his training and confirm who his sensei is. **So far Chaos has yet to shown that she had inherited any abilities Sho has or shown that she's different then others normal humans or mobians. Category:OC Characters Category:Characters